


Самый страшный вой лютоволка

by Twenty_One_Grams



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A lot of manpain, Angst, Dark, M/M, Manpain, kinda creepy, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_One_Grams/pseuds/Twenty_One_Grams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После смерти Робб приходит к Джону на стену.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самый страшный вой лютоволка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2014 в команду PLIO.

Джона пронзает ужас. Чистый, неподдельный. Первородный.

Джон смотрит на стоящего перед ним монстра — на Робба, он смотрит на _Робба_ — и **,** чтобы не закричать во всю глотку, ему приходится зажать себе рот затянутой в грубую перчатку рукой. 

Джон замечает косые неопрятные стежки, соединяющие воедино зверя и человека. Видит стекающую из пасти розоватую от крови слюну. Старается дышать размеренно, через нос.

Ему не было настолько жутко никогда в жизни.

Зверь негромко рычит, чуть приподнимая верхнюю губу и обнажая клыки. Джон, дрожа не от прошивающего до костей холода Стены, а от собственного предательского страха, плохо слушающимися пальцами стягивает перчатку и тянется вперёд, к грязной свалявшейся шерсти. 

_"Я — меч во тьме”_ , — повторяет про себя Джон, слыша ещё один рык.

_“Я — Дозорный на стене”_. Существо подаётся назад, нелепо приседает, вскидывает руку в жалкой попытке защититься, закрыться. 

_“Я — огонь, который разгоняет холод. Я — свет, который приносит рассвет”_. 

Навсегда заученная и будто высеченная в памяти Клятва придаёт мужества, позволяет заговорить.

— Боги, — шепчет Джон плохо слушающимися губами. — Боги, Робб.

Он понятия не имеет, как он — оно? Они? — добрался сюда, как такое возможно **.** Как в потрёпанном, изуродованном теле до сих пор теплится жизнь. Как _это_ может быть Роббом, его Роббом. Величественным, гордым Королём Севера.

Джон чувствует, что его начинает накрывать липкой смесью удущающего страха и трижды проклятой, замешанной на боли жалости. Он сжимает и разжимает протянутые к существу пальцы. Чуть ли не физически чувствует, как его собственную кожу разрывает толстая грубая игла. Почти слышит злобный надломленный смех монстров, это сотворивших.

— Робб, ты же помнишь меня, да? — Джон выдавливает слабую улыбку. — Помнишь? Ты же не просто так сюда пришёл, правда? Это я.. Ты должен меня помнить. Должен. Сноу, ты всегда называл меня Сноу…. Да? 

Оно подаётся вперёд. Джон крепко-крепко зажмуривается и считает про себя до десяти. Он практически уверен, что сейчас на его пальцах сомкнуться острые клыки, что создание вцепится в него и раздерёт на мелкие кровавые кусочки, но этого не происходит. Джон чувствует что-то шершавое, тёплое, влажное. Зверь облизывает его руку с тихим утробным урчанием. Узнаёт. Признает. Идёт дальше животного инстинкта, приведшего его сюда, на Стену.

К Джону.

Джон открывает глаза и ведёт всё ещё дрожащими, влажными от волчьего языка пальцами выше. Зарывается в мех у пасти, гладит, треплет. И надломленно, горько улыбается.

Мех — красный, свалявшийся, и когда Джон запускает в него пальцы, то не может распутать плотные колтуны, и из горла невольно вырывается низкий всхлип. Болезненный, приглушённый. Джон цепляется пальцами, крепко и ещё крепче, невольно тянет на себя в абсолютно бесполезной попытке добиться неизвестно чего, но получает в ответ лишь влажный укоряющий взгляд тёмных глаз.

Горло Джона будто сжимает изнутри закованной в металлическую перчатку рукой, но он всё равно заставляет себя выдавливатьоседающие горечью на языке слова.

— Ты всё ещё король, слышишь? — шепчет отчаянно, сбивчиво, еле сдерживая рыдания. — Мой король. Всегда им был. Всегда, понимаешь?

Зверь смотрит грустно, склоняет чересчур большую для тела голову на бок и скулит, и тянется вперёд, и утыкается мокрым носом Джону за ухом.

Джон помнит губы Робба, помнит, как тот любил целовать мучительно медленно, так, что не оставалось возможности ни дышать, ни хоть как-то контролировать себя, своё тело, свой разум. Помнит его тихий смех, мягкий и добрый. Помнит пальцы, осторожные и поначалу неумелые. Помнит и проклинает эту память, и ненавидит себя, искренне, чёрно ненавидит. Он должен был уехать. Должен был. Если бы он был рядом, ничего этого не случилось бы. Если бы он не уехал из _Винтерфелла_ , ничего этого не случилось бы.

Вина пожирает Джона хуже любой болезни.

— Прости, во имя всех богов, — он не отдаёт себе отчёта, шепча в жёсткую шерсть, — прости.

Джон практически видит усеянный шипами венок, украшающий голову Робба, впивающийся в кожу, пускающий по вискам и лицу тёмно-красные струи. Почти чувствует запах крови и разложения. И словно умирает сам, изнутри. Кусок за куском, часть за частью.

Джон готов отдать всё, чтобы повернуть время вспять.

— Я убью их, Робб, — шепчет он, продолжая гладить мех ластящегося к нему существа. — Я убью их всех, слышишь? Убью.

Робб слышит.

Робб падает на колени, запрокидывает свою огромную волчью голову и воет. Громко, страшно, протяжно **,** и Джон готов завыть сам. Готов расцарапать себе лицо и выдавить глаза, лишь бы никогда не видеть того, что сделали с его Королём. Залить уши расплавленным золотом, лишь бы никогда не слышать воя того, кто был побеждён и раздавлен.

Но Джон видит, Джон слышит. Ему не сбежать назад за Стену, ему не закрыться чёрным плащом.

_“Я — рог, который будит спящих. Я — щит, который охраняет царство людей"._  
 _"Я — тот, кто допустил смерть Короля”._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Gevion for editing <3


End file.
